


pick apart the pieces (of your heart)

by volsung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, dont expect too much action, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsung/pseuds/volsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you love me. But... You love Obi-Wan as well."<br/>---<br/>Or - Anakin is in love, Obi-Wan isn't sure what he wants, and Padmé plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ot3 for months. It's consuming my life and I needed to write something for it.
> 
> It fits in with my trans Anakin headcanon, so be aware that in this story Anakin is a trans man. It won't come up all that much to be honest but I'll say this now -- words and descriptions I use for Anakin's body could be triggering to some. I'm trans myself (nonbinary) and just wrote him in a way that feels comfortable to me. I also see Obi-Wan as asexual so that's a heavy theme in this story. I am asexual so the same applies here: I’ve written Obi-Wan in a way that is comfortable to me, and makes sense to me. Thanks
> 
> This is post-aotc but pre-rots, so it happens during The Clone Wars. It’s maybe a little over a year after Anakin and Padmé are married, to give you a bit of a time frame.

They’ve just finished a mission, away from Coruscant. Saved the day again with minimal casualties and the gratitude of the locals to show for it. They will be leaving tomorrow, but until then they can stay for celebrations. Star Destroyers are in need of refuelling and there are minor reparations to be made before it’s safe to depart.

 

Now they are at a tavern, and Anakin is trying not to let his former master see him enjoying himself too much. He knows he should stay cool and poised through the festivities just like Obi-Wan does, but it’s hard to do when surrounded by troops and all they want to do is gush about the finer points of the battle.

 

The republic army is certainly a force to be reckoned with and, after the initial strangeness of suddenly being in charge of hundreds of thousands of clones, Anakin has to admit they’ve really grown on him.

 

He senses Obi-Wan nearby just before feeling a touch on the back of his arm. A tall drink is pushed in front of him as his master sits down with an identical glass in his other hand.

 

“Why, Master! What’s the occasion?”

 

Obi-Wan takes a long drink, and Anakin follows suit. He looks at him sideways for a moment before speaking. “You did well this week, Anakin.” He simply says.

 

They sit in companionable silence for several minutes, and the troopers at the table turn to themselves and continue their conversation. Anakin is recently knighted, and it’s still odd to think of Obi-Wan as a peer rather than his master. It’s not easy to stop calling him that either. Sometimes he thinks he’ll never be able to just call him Obi-Wan to his face.

 

He feels likes he should be making a wisecrack or something right about now, but something is stopping him. Obi-Wan has that look, his _I’m proud of you_ face, and it’s making Anakin’s guts feel funny. “Thank you,” is all he can manage before he takes another drink. Better change the subject before Obi-Wan starts reminiscing or something. “This is good. What is it?”

 

“I just asked the bartender for something local, and strong. But I really couldn’t tell you what it’s called. Sounded to me like something only a wookiee should be able to pronounce.”

 

Anakin nods and drinks again. They seldom drink together and, as far as he knows, Obi-Wan only rarely drinks himself. He wonders why he’s being so… laidback today. Then he is stuck by the thought that Obi-Wan should drink more often. He looks happy; his eyes are doing that crinkly thing at the corners and there’s a high flush to his cheeks.

 

It takes a second too late to register that Obi-Wan is also looking at him. “Is something the matter Anakin? You look… odd.”

 

Anakin shakes himself. “No, I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” He lifts a hand to push hair out of his vision and instead pokes himself in the eye. He hisses. To his right, Rex stifles a laugh. Obi-Wan picks up Anakin’s glass, noting it is almost empty.

 

“You should pace yourself, Anakin. This tastes sweet, but that’s the danger of it.”

 

After aiming a look at Rex, who is still pretending to be engrossed in a discussion with the other clones, Anakin sits straighter and turns slightly more towards Obi-Wan.

 

“I’m not drunk!”

 

“I didn’t say you were.” Obi-Wan is smiling. For some reason, that just grates Anakin’s nerves further.

 

“I could outdrink you, for a start.” He huffs, and drains what’s left of his drink. The table goes slightly quieter, and people aren’t even pretending not to be listening to them now.

 

“Oh truly?” Obi-Wan asks, and sits back in his chair.

 

Before Anakin can even retort, his former master calls for a round, and suddenly they have a real audience. From the corner of his eye Anakin thinks he sees Rex and Cody placing bets.

 

They don’t even speak at first – just stare at each other as they start drinking. Obi-Wan downs what’s left of his first drink before they begin though, with an overconfident smile at Anakin to boot.

 

Once they start on the next drink, Anakin lets out a chuckle. “How will it feel when I win?”

 

Obi-Wan just smiles, and drinks.

 

He’s on his third drink now, and Anakin feels dizzy. Rex is right behind him, saying something or other that’s meant to be encouraging. Anakin laughs, even though he’s pretty sure Rex didn’t say anything funny.

 

Obi-Wan is still smiling that cryptic smile at him.

 

“C’mon I'm serious, Master! If I win, you have to… Clean my speeder! No, wait, I don’t think I want you touching my speeder. You have to supervise Ahsoka’s training for a MONTH! Ha!”

 

Obi-Wan chuckles at him and refills their glasses.

 

Anakin doesn’t even know how many drinks it’s been at this point but he’s unable to drink this one. His chin feels all wet, and one of the last things he sees before his head hits the table is Rex sullenly passing some credits to Cody.

 

The next thing he knows, Obi-Wan is gently shaking him awake and nudging his lip with a glass. Anakin drinks the water quickly and sits up with a groan. The tavern is mostly empty now. He squints up at his master.

 

“Does your head hurt, Anakin?”

 

_Ow. Too loud._

 

He nods.

 

“We all must learn from our mistakes.” Obi-Wan says cheerfully, and bends down to pull Anakin’s arm over his shoulder. “Up you get, now. Come on.”

 

They somehow make it to the room they’ve rented out here, and Anakin collapses into the armchair. He’s a little more awake now, even though the back of his head is pounding and his face still feels numb in places. Belatedly, he realises that he passed out in front of his troops after only four or five drinks (he honestly doesn’t know how many it was), and then remained there, face down on the table for Force knows how long…

 

Anakin slumps in the chair and covers his face with his palm. Well, at least Ahsoka wasn’t present, due to her being underage. She’d never stop teasing him.

 

He hears Obi-Wan sit down on his bed. “Embarrassed?” It doesn’t sound like he’s scolding him, but he also doesn’t seem very impressed with him.

 

“How long was I out for?” He mumbles, with his hand still hiding most of his face.

 

“Oh half an hour at most. We’ll be leaving at 0700 sharp, so most people went off to get some sleep before then.”

 

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan now. The dim light of the room seems blinding. Obi-Wan’s hair is mussed up in the back, likely from Anakin’s arm resting there on the walk over here. But he looks more like himself then earlier now. Comforting. Handsome.

 

Unbidden, Padmé’s face appears in Anakin’s mind. He remembers the last time he saw her, the last time she kissed him, and a smile tugs at his lip.

 

“We should go to sleep, too.” Obi-Wan says, and it snaps Anakin right out of his daydreaming. He looks at the older Jedi again and suddenly his thoughts are of kissing him instead.

 

It’s far from the first time Anakin has had such an impulse. But at that moment he thinks he has never felt a stronger urge than this.

 

Obi-Wan is crouching down in front of him and has placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Come on,” he says softly. “Time for bed.”

 

“Why are you talking to me like I’m twelve?” Anakin replies, making no move to get up. He studies Obi-Wan’s face closely; a stray hair, the flecks of blue in his grey eyes, every freckle on his nose…

 

Obi-Wan breathes a laugh. “You weren’t half as difficult when you were twelve.”

 

Anakin drops his gaze to Obi-Wan’s lips for a split second, and when he looks back at his eyes, his former master’s expression has changed. He looks very serious about something, and he clears his throat as he opens his mouth to speak.

 

Anakin doesn’t want to hear what he’s going to say. He leans forward and presses his lips firmly to Obi-Wan’s, simultaneously landing a hand behind his neck and holding him in place.

 

It’s not a great kiss, not even really a good kiss. Time doesn’t stop around them like it does sometimes when he’s kissing Padmé. Obi-Wan is all rigid and unyielding, though his mouth does drop open slightly when Anakin presses for it. But still Anakin’s heart beats faster, almost to the point where it hurts, and all he can hear is his blood rushing through his head.

 

He shifts backwards and they separate after only a few seconds. Obi-Wan’s eyes are open – he clearly never even closed them – and for once he seems speechless. Anakin tugs Obi-Wan’s white tunic, and feels a whine building in his throat. It’s only when he rushes forward to kiss him again that Obi-Wan moves to stop him.

 

“Anakin, you’re drunk. I can’t let you –”

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Anakin blurts out. He mentally winces at himself.

 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s voice is low, and Anakin feels a little weak in the knees. His left hand is still resting at the juncture between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder, and he grips him tighter, running his thumb up and down his throat.

 

His former master falters for a moment, his eyes unfocused, but then he seems to come back to himself and he sits back against the bed, just outside Anakin’s reach.

 

“Even if this weren’t a terrifically bad idea,” Obi-Wan says, “the fact remains that you have had way too much to drink. I would never...” He isn’t looking at Anakin, but rather staring at a spot on the wall to the right. “I… We can’t talk about this right now.”

 

Anakin sits in silence until Obi-Wan is done getting ready for sleep and claims one of the beds. Then, he joins him. He pulls off most of his clothes, turns off the light and rather than make his way to the other bed, stumbles to where Obi-Wan is resting and slips under the blankets behind him. Obi-Wan immediately goes rigid.

 

“What are you _doing?_ ” His voice is at least an octave higher than usual.

 

“Just sleeping.” Anakin says, laughing softly. He sounds calm, but his heart is anything but. He rests his head as close to Obi-Wan’s as he dares to and breathes in. He’s restless, doesn’t quite know where to put his arms, and realises that his underwear feels a bit too wet.

 

Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything at first, and Anakin is worried for a moment, but then he heaves a dramatic sigh. “If you must. But we paid for two beds for nothing you know.”

 

“You never minded before.” Anakin snuggles in closer behind Obi-Wan, not too close, but just enough to touch in places.

 

Obi-Wan flinches. “Your toes are cold,” he complains. Then, more softly: “Before… was different.”

 

Anakin doesn’t say so out loud, but he has to agree. They haven’t shared a bed in years. It was usually because they had no choice, or to stay warm when they were camping outside on some remote world. And then there were a handful of times, back when Anakin used to have really bad nightmares.

 

When it becomes clear Anakin is not going to answer him, Obi-Wan shifts into a more comfortable position and lets out one last sigh. “Goodnight Anakin.”

 

“Goodnight Master,” Anakin smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I decided to post the first two chapters at the same time! Actually, this whole fic was supposed to be a single chapter at first but it just... got so long...  
> Anyway enjoy! I've got several more chapters lined up so I'm hoping I can have this entire thing posted within the next few weeks!

The journey back to Coruscant is silent and uneventful. Anakin has a pretty strong hangover, and thus his mood is a bit dark. There seems to be an unspoken agreement among the troops not to mention last night’s events around him, for which Anakin is grateful. He knows his troops have great respect for him, but he had still readied himself for at least a few cheeky comments about him being such a lightweight.

 

Maybe it has to do with Ahsoka too. She’s rather chipper this morning, seemingly unaware of the tension between her master and the other Jedi.

 

Obi-Wan is a silent presence at his side. He isn’t exactly keeping his distance, but they haven’t talked today apart from the necessary due to them commanding an entire fleet together.

 

Also, it’s not like Anakin could start such a conversation in the middle of the bridge in front of everybody. _So Obi-Wan, I can’t stop thinking about when I kissed you last night. What say you?_

Anakin almost lets out a dry laugh.

 

He’d woken up alone that morning, in a slight panic before the events of the night came back to him in full force. Now all he feels is worry, along with a hearty portion of guilt.

 

Padmé has also been on his mind since he woke up. He would never keep anything from her, so there’s no doubt he’s going to tell her about this, but he’s less afraid of her actual reaction than the conversation it will prompt.

 

Is it because he knows she’ll ask him how he feels about it? And because he can’t lie to Padmé, he’ll have to admit he’s in love with his former master? Because he can already see the look of betrayal on her face?

 

All of the above, most likely.

 

“We’ll be landing soon.” Obi-Wan turns to him and says, though not quite meeting his eye. Anakin nods back and then the bridge falls uncomfortably silent again.

 

_Force, but this is infuriating._

 

They’ve already entered Coruscant’s orbit and boarded the shuttle that will take them down to the surface when Anakin realises he doesn’t know where Obi-Wan is. His former master is nowhere to be seen on the landing platform either and, irritated, Anakin turns on his heel to walk alone back to the temple.

 

His first destination is the Jedi council, where he stands in front of the masters present and delivers his report. He makes it brief but they appear satisfied. Master Windu lets him know when next to report in, and moves to dismiss him.

 

“One last thing,” Anakin says hastily. “I think Master Kenobi is still up there. Hasn’t he reported in yet?”

 

“Let us worry about Master Kenobi.” Mace says tiredly. “Where is your Padawan?”

 

“Gone to rest in her quarters.”

 

“Then your mission is over. You are dismissed, Skywalker.” Mace waves him off for the second time and now Anakin leaves the Council chambers for good.

 

Barring any emergencies or galactic catastrophes, he has a whole three days to himself until the next time he has to report to them. They’re waiting on an informant, who may be able to tell them where General Grievous will be next.

 

Anakin visits his own quarters briefly to collect a few things, forces down a green shake in the hopes of fending off his hangover, and then finally is on route to Padmé’s apartment.

 

He’ll have time to find Obi-Wan again later, he supposes. Not that he’s particularly looking forward to it now.

 

Once again, Anakin Skywalker doesn’t know when to keep things to himself.

 

He has the key to Padmé’s apartment so he lets himself in, expecting to find the place empty and Padmé away at her office. But as soon as he opens the door he is greeted by the smell of kaff, and Padmé herself is sitting at the table. She stands at once with a smile and Anakin drops his bag on his way to embrace her.

 

They hug like they’ve been apart for years and Padmé laughs happily. “Your hair got so long!” She says, running her fingers through the back.

 

“Do you want to trim it for me again?”

 

She stands back, though they keep holding hands. “You know, I actually like it. I think you should grow it out.”

 

“Yeah?” He laughs too, and she kisses him.

 

“Yes.” She says against his lips.

 

When they part he forces a smile back onto his face and she doesn’t seem to notice anything is amiss. She pulls on his hand and leads him to the table. “Would you like anything? I just brewed a pot. And I have fruit.” On the table is a bowl of cereal and yogurt she’d been eating when he came in, along with some pears.

 

“Yes please.” The kaff they serve on Star Destroyers left much to be desired. He fills a mug for himself and sits opposite her. The smell of it is heavenly, and so is being reunited with her. “Why are you home so early?”

 

“I heard you were arriving today. Oh, but my schedule changed too. You’ve been gone so long!”

 

“Weeks. It feels like forever,” Anakin says in agreement. “So what about you, how are things?”

 

“Things are okay,” she sighs, and spoons more yogurt into her bowl. “I’ve been pulling long hours recently so I am a little tired.” She sees his expression. “Nothing I can’t handle! And there’s nothing really exciting to tell.” She looks up at him with an almost curious expression now. “And you?”

 

“Ah, I’m fine. Our mission went fine. Great, actually.”

 

“That’s wonderful Ani, but I meant _you_. How are you doing? You’ve been kind of off since you came in.”

 

Anakin feels like his stomach just flipped upside-down.

 

“You noticed.” He says. Padmé gives him a Look, and Anakin feels a rush of fondness for her somewhere underneath his nerves.

 

“Okay, here it is. Yesterday we had a celebration before we left and Obi-Wan and I drank… A lot. We um, had a drinking contest.”

 

Padmé almost manages to pass her laugh for a cough. “Oh _Force_.”

 

“Yeah,” Anakin says. “I thought it seemed weird, I mean it was his idea and everything! Can you believe that? But obviously he was trying to teach me a life-lesson or something…”

 

“You lost?”

 

“Horribly.” Anakin winces and Padmé pats his forearm in sympathy.

 

“So you’ve got a hangover. That can’t be all of it.” Padmé leans forward and looks at him closely. Anakin swears she’s much too perceptive.

 

“No. After that I… I kissed him. I kissed Obi-Wan.”

 

For a moment neither of them move, then Padmé bites her lip, obviously thinking very hard about something. “ _You_ kissed him. He didn’t kiss you?”

 

This was far from the reaction Anakin had been expecting, and he blinks at her. “Ah, yeah, I kissed him. He definitely didn’t see it coming and he, uh, didn’t really… kiss back.”

 

Padmé hums and looks out the window. “I’m not surprised. I just didn’t think it would happen like that.”

 

Anakin is stunned and his voice is weak when he speaks. _“What?”_

 

When Padmé looks back at him the distress must show on his face because she reaches for his hands and holds them close to herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean… I’m not angry with anyone. I know you love me. But… You love Obi-Wan as well.”

 

Anakin’s heart just about stops. He can’t breathe properly and Padmé is looking at him so gently and understanding and… This is not happening.

 

“How long have you known? About this?”

 

She smiles wider. “Years. Ani, anyone who sees you two together knows.”

 

He groans and hangs his head. There’s the sound of a chair being pulled across the floor and all of a sudden Padmé’s lap comes into view. She holds his head to her chest.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“What?” Anakin says again, because, again, _this is not happening_.

 

“With Obi-Wan.” Padmé clarifies, and he can hear the smile in her voice. “You kissed him. He didn’t kiss back. Then what?”

 

“Oh.” Anakin swallows with difficulty. He’s glad for their position because he knows for sure he’s blushing now. “He said something like, I was too drunk and it wasn’t a good idea. Then we went to sleep. He told me to use my own bed but in the end he let me stay. We… we just slept. Then this morning he was gone when I woke up and we haven’t really talked about it or… or anything.” Anakin bites his lip. He’s not usually this inarticulate but Padmé has a way of making him feel so inadequate. Not for the first time, he realises he doesn’t deserve her.

 

“Mm,” Padmé hums again and Anakin feels the sound vibrate between them.

 

“You really aren’t mad?”

 

“Well,” Padmé says softly. “I don’t know yet... But I want you to be happy. And Obi-Wan… Force knows he needs a little happiness too. Jedi are so serious all the time.”

 

Anakin chuckles. “That’s our job.”

 

“Speaking of which.” Padmé leans back, and Anakin follows suit, sitting up so they can look at each other properly. “What’s the Jedi stance on… this.” She motions between them. Anakin knows she’s not just talking about their marriage. They’ve discussed _that_ several times now.

 

“Well, if I were still his Padawan, then obviously that’s a big no. But between fellow knights or masters it’s… Not unheard of? Relationships are frowned upon obviously –”

 

“Obviously.” Padmé says with a smirk.

 

“But we’re free to sleep together. Not that _everybody_ would approve, but if we weren’t all upfront about it, there wouldn’t be much of a fuss. Per se.”

 

Padmé looks thoughtful. “Can Jedi have several partners?”

 

“Theoretically. I mean it’s fairly common in some species, so it’s not like they could forbid it completely.” Anakin says slowly. “I don’t know if many of them _do_ though, but I imagine they don’t go around telling everyone about it.”

 

“Does Obi-Wan do that sort of thing? Sleep with anyone?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Anakin feels his face heat up again. “Padmé, where are you going with this exactly?”

 

She grins and Anakin’s stomach does that weird flip again. “I’m helping you figure this out of course. Since you and Obi-Wan are clearly so oblivious about it all.”

 

“Well if he was oblivious before, he isn’t now.” Anakin reflects out loud. “But… I don’t understand. You _want_ me to be involved with Obi-Wan?”

 

“If that’s what you two want, yes. I want you. He might want you too. I might want to be involved with you and Obi-Wan. Who knows? I’m new to this kind of thing as well. But you need to talk to him about this, at the very least get it all out in the open. Don’t you agree?”

 

One part of her little monologue stuck out at him, making him lose focus for a moment. _I might want to be involved with you and Obi-Wan._ He’s sitting there staring at her as she calls his name to draw him back to the present.

 

“I love you so much.” Anakin says.

 

“I love you too. Come here.” She smiles that easy smile again and pulls him closer. She holds him for a long time and his mind feels blissfully blank, all his nervousness washed away. “So you’ll talk to him?” She asks eventually.

 

Anakin sighs. “I’ll try! He was so distant today. Didn’t even land with us or anything. I think I might have freaked him out.”

 

“What would you have told him today if you’d managed to talk?” Padmé pulls away. “Not knowing what you know now.”

 

Her face is inscrutable. Anakin could read into her feelings but he doesn’t want to.

 

“I’m not sure…” He swallows. “All I knew was that we needed to talk. And I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” As he speaks, Padmé busies herself with putting away her dishes.

 

“Have you ever thought about him before? While we were together?”

 

Anakin stares at her back, at all that hair flowing downwards, and her meaning hits him. “No,” he says. She looks over her shoulder at him. “No,” he repeats, more firmly. “When we’re together it’s… Just us. It always was.”

 

Padmé wipes her hands before turning and pressing her body against the hard line of his torso. “Well. Obi-Wan may not know what he wants, but I do.”

 

The fragrance in her hair and the smell of dish soap envelop him when she kisses him deeply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Anakin goes looking for Obi-Wan. He feels more relaxed, and after a much-needed refreshing shower – with actual running water no less! – he kisses Padmé one last time. He fights down a blush as she cheekily wishes him luck, and they leave in separate directions.

 

He finds his former master in the first place he looks. Obi-Wan is predictable as ever, and meditating in his chambers.

 

Anakin lets himself in and joins him on the mats, waiting impatiently for him to be finished. He tries to release some of his tension and impatience into the Force, but before he can really get into it, Obi-Wan takes a long, loud breath.

 

“Your presence is very distracting. What is it you need?”

 

Annoyed, Anakin opens his eyes as well. “Do I really need to say?”

 

Obi-Wan averts his eyes. “I suppose not.”

 

“You’re been avoiding me.”

 

“I have not!” Obi-Wan sounds genuinely put off. “It simply… wasn’t the best time.”

 

“So when is? We’re alone now. Or do you have somewhere more important to be all of a sudden? Like when you left me to report to the council by myself.”

 

Obi-Wan goes a bit pink but doesn’t comment on that. He sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re impossible.” He meets Anakin’s eyes briefly before looking away again. “But I suppose we do need to talk.”

 

Anakin crosses his arms and nods in response when Obi-Wan finally looks at him again. It’s worth seeing him squirm. “Alright,” Obi-Wan grumbles. “I’ll start. This is a very bad idea.”

 

“So you’ve said. Why?”

 

“Several reasons! We’re Jedi. You… were my Padawan. I raised you!”

 

Anakin is already prepared for this particular argument. “You _mentored_ me. You’re not my father.” Barring the fact that Anakin never did have a father, he really has never viewed Obi-Wan as such. But he’d anticipated that Obi-Wan would use that as a way to justify his guilt over whatever it was he felt bad about.

 

“I know that. It’s just…” Obi-Wan’s staring at his hands now, folded neatly in his lap. “And anyway, I thought… Anakin, you know you can trust me, and I wouldn’t report you to the council, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I thought you and Senator Amidala were… involved.” It’s not quite a question, but he’s obviously unsure about this.

 

Anakin takes a deep breath. _Here goes_. “It’s more than that. We’re married.”

 

Obi-Wan blinks. “You’re married.” He repeats faintly. “And that’s not a turn of phrase or anything, you’re actually –”

 

“Since when is the word ‘marriage’ ambiguous? We’re legally married, or at least on Naboo, we are.”

 

He’s staring at him. “Anakin what have you done. When did this happen?”

 

“We’ve been married for over a year now.”

 

“This could jeopardise your position in the order! If it got out…”

 

“I thought you weren’t reporting me.” Anakin points out with a smirk.

 

“Of course. I won’t. But Anakin, do you realise what you’re saying? You’re telling me you’re married – to _Senator Amidala_ – and you want to, what, cheat on your wife with me?”

 

The implication there, that Obi-Wan might think less of him because of this, hurts. Anakin sits up straighter. “It’s not like that at all! I’ve… Padmé and I have talked about it. She’s okay with this. She wants us to.”

 

It’s then that Anakin realises how red Obi-Wan is. His blush is reaching all the way to his forehead, the tips of his ears, even disappearing down beneath his tunic. “Master, you’re blushing!” He says with a slight laugh, if only to fill the silence.

 

“I’m…” Obi-Wan goes, if possible, even redder. Then he ignores the comment. “You don’t need to call me that anymore, you know.”

 

“It’s hard not to.” Anakin shrugs. When Obi-Wan says nothing he quickly reassures him; “But I’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable!”

 

“That’s…” Obi-Wan trails off into mumbling again, and for a moment they just sit staring at each other in silence. Anakin suspects he is also sporting a rather impressive blush.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He urges Obi-Wan. This uncharacteristic speechlessness is a little worrying.

 

It takes another few seconds, and then Obi-Wan sighs softly. “I didn’t imagine… Senator Amidala and I are on good terms, but I certainly don’t know her _well_. I would not have though she’d be so open-minded. That is…” he can’t quite meet Anakin’s eye now. “I can see how much she loves you.”

 

“And I love her!” Anakin blurts out. “This doesn’t make me love her any less. It’s just two separate things, I suppose.”

 

“You’re much too sentimental.” Obi-Wan says quietly.

 

Anakin fidgets with his hands for a few moments, considering things, waiting to see if Obi-Wan has anything else to say. “So?” he winces at the awkwardness in his own voice. “Now that neither of us is too drunk to stand… Any thoughts?”

 

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan says blankly.

 

“Well I have a thought, then. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you. Is… Is that okay?”

 

Obi-Wan’s throat moves as he swallows. It takes a second longer for Anakin to hear what he says.

 

“I can’t have this conversation right now. This is over.” He stands and moves to the door, and Anakin watches him in disbelief.

 

“ _What?_ What’s over?”

 

“Anakin please.”

 

He stands too and moves between Obi-Wan and the door, looking at him right in the face. “Is it because I’m a guy? Just tell me if it is.”

 

“It’s not.” He takes a step forward and Anakin is trapped with his back to the door now.

 

“Because I’m trans?”

 

“Anakin, no! Of course not.”

 

“Because we work together? You’re afraid of Padmé? What?”

 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and appears to reel in his patience. “I simply don’t do that sort of thing.”

 

He backs away slightly, leaving Anakin room to lean off the door. “What…? Because you’re a Jedi?”

 

“No, no, I just don’t enjoy it.” He hesitates for a second longer, then heaves a sigh. “I’m asexual.”

 

They stare at each other and this time Obi-Wan holds his gaze.

 

“Oh.” Anakin suddenly feels awful. He’s a terrible friend.

 

It must show on his face because Obi-Wan smirks at him. “Oh don’t look so appalled. See? It’s nothing you did.” He sighs tiredly. “Now you can leave and let’s not mention it again.”

 

Obi-Wan turns around and picks up his outer tunic. Anakin watches him slip it on and feels increasingly foolish.

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Obi-Wan agrees, his tone of voice slightly clipped. “But now you know. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not! No one should be forced to come out.”

 

Obi-Wan turns back towards him, and really looks at him this time. “I know. It’s okay. Thank you.”

 

When Obi-Wan pushes him gently out the door Anakin doesn’t resist.

 

They look at each other silently through the doorway and, before it’s too late, Anakin says; “It’s not a problem for me you know.” The door closes then, without giving Anakin time to see Obi-Wan’s reaction.

.

.

.

.

Padmé is supportive. It seems like she knows at once that something went wrong as soon as Anakin comes through the door. They don’t talk much, but she holds him against her, in that way that makes him feel safe, and for a while he thinks it might all be okay. After all, it’s not like Obi-Wan would stop talking to him because of this or anything, would he?

 

“Sometimes things don’t work out like you want them to Ani…” Padmé says softly. “Sometimes. But you need to give him time to think.”

 

Anakin hasn’t explained the details to her, but he appreciates the optimism.

 

His former mentor is asexual. It’s not anything bad in and of itself, but Obi-Wan seems to think that alone will drive Anakin away. He’s wrong, but Anakin has no idea how to make him believe that, let alone get on board with the idea. Part of him realises Obi-Wan may simply not be interested at all, but then he never said he didn’t want to, he just said he ’couldn’t’.

 

Later in the evening Padmé gets a call and has to hurry over to the senate on urgent business. She slips out of Anakin’s arms and tugs the blanket higher over his shoulders.

 

“Will you be alright?” She asks with a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Fine. I think I’ll go home. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Let’s have lunch.” She smiles and kisses him again before she leaves.

 

It takes Anakin at least half an hour to sit up on the couch and make himself leave the warmth of Padmé’s apartment. But he needs to at least spend a little time at his own place, lest people get suspicious. There are enough rumours in the tabloids about he and Padmé as it is. At least nobody in the Jedi Order has asked him about it. He supposes he’s hardly the only one who’s the target of garish rumours, never mind whether or not they’re true. The Council has better things to do than scrutinise such things.

 

To his surprise, he finds his apprentice standing in front of his door. She crosses her arms at him, watching him approach.

 

“Where have you been, Master?” Ahsoka’s eyes are narrowed.

 

With a sigh, Anakin pulls out his key and gently prods her aside. “I was with Obi-Wan.”

 

“That’s a lie.” Ahsoka says, and proceeds to follow him inside. “He came to ask me where _you_ were!”

 

“Whatever,” Anakin throws his bag in the corner. “I don’t need to tell you what I do in my spare time –” He stops and turns back to her. “Wait. You saw Obi-Wan?”

 

Ahsoka shrugs and looks out the window. “Yeah. He seemed really weird, too. Like he wasn’t feeling well or something. I said he should come over here with me but I don’t think he was listening, and then he just ran off again.”

 

Anakin stares blankly at her.

 

“Um, Master? I’ve been looking for you all evening. You said you’d help me with that form again. I’m still having some trouble.”

 

Had he said that? Anakin can’t remember. Maybe it was back on the way over to Coruscant. He’d been so preoccupied with thoughts of Obi-Wan and Padmé that he might have promised anything. Well, whatever Obi-Wan wanted would wait. His priority was still to tend to his Padawan.

 

Besides, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about talking to Obi-Wan again.

 

So he forces on a smile. “Okay then. Get your legs into position. Like this…”


	3. Chapter 3

It is almost midnight and Padmé is still hard at work at her desk when one of her aides comms her.

 

Startled, she presses the button to answer. She hadn’t thought anyone was still around. Any crisis there might have been was averted hours ago, and to be honest she should probably go home as well.

 

“A Jedi to see you, milady.” Teckla says.

 

“Anakin?”

 

There’s a silence, then; “Kenobi.”

 

Oh. Padmé feels her expression harden slightly. “Alright, send him in.” She busies herself in the meantime by rearranging things on her desk. It’s been in a rather bad shape these past few weeks, a testament to all her hard work.

 

She stands when Kenobi enters, and they nod to each other.

 

“Senator.”

 

“What are you doing here?” She asks. Then, realising belatedly how harsh that had sounded, adds; “It’s good to see you, as always, of course.”

 

“Oh, no need to be so courteous,” Kenobi sighs and moves to the sitting area. He nonetheless waits for her to invite him to sit. “And I don’t know exactly why I am here.”

 

Padmé hovers in front of him for a moment, wondering whether to offer him something. She is saved the effort when he motions for her to sit as well. “Please.”

 

He’s so polite, and she feels irritated, for reasons that have almost nothing to do with being asked to sit down in her own chair.

 

When she can’t stand the awkwardness anymore, she speaks first. “Well then, I know why you’re here. You feel guilty about Anakin but you don’t know how to talk to him. So you… came to me.”

 

“I’m less accustomed to speaking with senators,” Kenobi points out. “Even yourself. But yes, I am in a predicament.”

 

 _A predicament._ Padmé almost rolls her eyes. _If you two just talked to each other there wouldn’t be a_ predicament _in the first place_.

 

“Look, I don’t know what you said to Anakin, but I hope you were gentle. He feels more strongly than anybody I know. And his current relationship with you is hugely important to him, whatever he might say.”

 

Kenobi looks rather like someone’s kicked pet. “I know that! What did Anakin tell you?”

 

“He told me what happened while you two were away. I encouraged him to talk to you about it. When he returned he wouldn’t say what happened, but he was obviously miserable.” Padmé clasps her hands together and maintains her composure. The Jedi sitting across from her is plainly uncomfortable, or at the very least somewhat guilty.

 

Kenobi runs a hand through his hair and lets it trail down to stroke his beard in a practised movement. “My intention was never to hurt him.” His eyes appear very blue in the dim light of the room. He lowers his voice. “Is this room secure?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Kenobi nods slowly. He’s obviously struggling with something. “Anakin is very emotional. I’ve always been aware of this. It is his most unforgiving flaw. I’d hoped never to have to bring this to light but, it’s always been evident how much he cares for you. When he told me you were married, I… felt responsible, as a teacher. I failed him.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Padmé says, deciding for now to gloss over the fact that Kenobi knows about her marriage. She somewhat understands where he’s coming from though, however begrudgingly. As a Jedi, Kenobi would see such an attachment as a shortcoming. “Our marriage has absolutely nothing to do with you. Anakin and I have been drawn to each other since the beginning. Maybe it wasn’t exactly love at first, but it was always there.”

 

“It was his responsibility as a Jedi to be stronger than that, to release his feelings into the Force.”

 

Padmé frowns at him. “Well, I think it takes much greater strength to let yourself feel things. Anakin has always struggled with self-acceptance. How much _easier_ do you think it might have been for him to try and pretend to be a girl? To try to pretend he didn’t love me? How easy do you think it’s been for him not to act on his feelings for you?”

 

Kenobi falls silent, considering her words. “Feelings I couldn’t possibly reciprocate.” He says slowly.

 

“Whether or not you feel the same can’t be helped.” Padmé agrees. “But you can at least acknowledge him and let him down gently.”

 

The Jedi stares at her for a long moment, his expression strangely open. If only Padmé knew him better, she might have been able to tell what he was thinking.

 

“And there lies my problem,” Kenobi finally says. He’s looking to the side, as though embarrassed. “I don’t want to.”

 

Padmé’s mouth shuts with a snap and she studies Kenobi closely. “You don’t want to, what, exactly?”

 

“I’ve been trying to deny how I feel. Part of me doesn’t wish to let him down.”

 

This is confusing. Padmé was convinced, not two days ago, that Obi-Wan probably felt the same way about Anakin. It was practically obvious. Today, she wasn’t so sure. And now…

 

“So you do love him.”

 

Kenobi looks almost annoyed at her. “Of course I love him, he’s –” The master Jedi’s eyes close. “But I can’t give him what he wants. And not because of the Jedi,” he tells her before she can accuse him. “I’ve never been attracted to anyone, not even him. I don’t know if I could, were I not… like this. And it’s not worth dwelling upon.”

 

“You say that like it’s a disease.” Padmé speaks softly. “Were you afraid we’d feel sorry for you?”

 

“I…” Kenobi is blushing for some reason. It’s sort of endearing.

 

Maybe it’s the ‘we’ she just used. She takes a moment to think, on how one little word can change everything; their entire dynamic suddenly becoming something else.

 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t ever expecting him to do this.”

 

Padmé laughs and reaches out to touch his arm. “That’s Anakin. If anyone should know, it’s us.” He meets her gaze, his eyes slightly wide.

 

There was that ‘us’ again.

 

She sits back and makes herself look more serious. “I love Anakin more than anything. But he loves you too. I’ve known it for a long time. Whatever you do, just make sure you don’t hurt him.”

 

“That is the last thing I want to do.”

 

“Well, good. But you won’t know until you talk to him.” Padmé lets herself smile again. He looks so dejected now, she can’t resist poking at him a little. “So did you like kissing him then, or is that also off the table?”

 

Kenobi half coughs, half splutters some unintelligible sound. It’s very entertaining.

 

“That’s not… entirely proper.” He finally manages, frowning at her.

 

“Hm. Would you feel better if Anakin were here too?”

 

“I tried to find him earlier. I’m almost glad I didn’t… Force knows why it felt easier to talk to _you_ about all this.” Kenobi mutters. He still looks embarrassed, but a weight has definitely been lifted now. Padmé feels it too.

 

“Well I can comm him if you like. Come on, I was done with my work anyway.”

.

.

.

.

His comlink rings, but Anakin lets it for a few moments as he corrects Ahsoka’s stance. She continues alone when he reaches for his device.

 

“Hi!” Padmé’s voice comes through slightly garbled. It sounds like she’s outside.

 

“Oh, good evening Senator.” He put emphasis on the title, a signal that somebody else is in the room with him. Ahsoka looks over curiously.

 

There’s a laugh in Padmé’s voice when she answers. “I’m with Master Kenobi. He was looking for you.” Anakin frowns. It seems highly unlikely that Obi-Wan and Padmé could have just run into each other by chance. “Come meet us at our usual spot?”

 

 _That means home._ Anakin tenses. Padmé and Obi-Wan are at her apartment? Shakily he manages an “Alright”, and turns off the comlink. His Padawan is standing mid-movement, one heel resting on her other knee, arms outstretched.

 

“Wow, is that the time?” Anakin says, rather louder than intended. “You did really well Snips. Practice some more on your own and you’ll be an expert before you know it, okay?” He pushes her to the entrance, avoiding looking her in the eye.

 

Once they’re out the door, he notices her frowning at him. “What?”

 

“You’re being really weird.” She points out.

 

“No I’m not. Now drink some water and get some rest! And don’t forget to stretch!” He turns on his heel and rushes away before she can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...awkward conversations are one of my favourite things to write, in case that wasn't obvious.  
>  Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wait between chapters is going to be about a week, I think. Need time to do schoolwork and stuff too! Also a head's up - there is some nsfw content in this chapter, at the end, if you need to skip that!

He drives back to Padmé’s place faster than is strictly necessary, or legal, but they have already beaten him to it. The lights are on and the door unlocked for him.

 

Padmé is sitting on the sofa next to Obi-Wan, they’re both drinking something out of wine glasses, and the scene is so unreal that Anakin stops to stare for a second. Obi-Wan’s face is half hidden behind his glass, and he seems mildly dazed, like he has no idea how he ended up here.

 

“Ani!” Padmé turns her head and raises her glass to him. “Come join us. Would you like some wine Master Kenobi was too polite to refuse? It’s really quite good.”

 

“Call me Obi-Wan. Please.” Obi-Wan sounds rather calm; an admirable feat, all things considered.

 

Once Anakin is settled across from the two with his own glass in hand, he takes advantage of the silence to really commit this moment to memory. Padmé refills her own drink and shoots Anakin a significant look.

 

“Um… You were looking for me?” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, takes a sip and hums in pleasure from the taste. Padmé has fantastic taste in wine. It’s definitely Nubian. Nubians have fantastic taste in general.

 

“I was, yes.” Obi-Wan nods. He then side-eyes Padmé, who isn’t even trying to hide her smile. “I wanted to apologise. I think we had a misunderstanding this morning.”

 

“Apologise? I’m the one who –” He stops himself short of saying it. “I should be apologising to you.”

 

“She knows everything.” Obi-Wan sighs.

 

“Yes, we had a chat.” Padmé adds, leaning back and watching them carefully.

 

He gets the feeling that is putting it mildly. Padmé is excellent at debates, and Obi-Wan an unparalleled negotiator. And now he is faced with the two of them.

 

Perhaps he hasn’t entirely thought this thing through.

 

“I appreciate your apology, Anakin,” Obi-Wan continues. “As rare as those come, I do. But it is not your fault. You couldn’t have known, and I… didn’t exactly make it clear that there was a boundary there.” He clears his throat. “Or at least, what I thought would be a boundary.”

 

Slightly confused, Anakin looks to Padmé for support and she offers an encouraging smile.

 

“I told you it wasn’t an issue for me.” He tells Obi-Wan.

 

“How could you possibly know that?” His former master protests. “You might want things, and I…”

 

Anakin leans forwards slightly and interrupts. “Whatever you say is off-limits, is off-limits.”

 

Obi-Wan drains his glass. “But that’s just the thing. _I_ should be off-limits, Anakin.” He’s obviously struggling with himself. “The fact that I would consider betraying my Jedi vows for you… unsettles me. But it doesn’t mean I’m rejecting you. Not yet.”

 

“Not… yet.” Anakin parrots. He feels faint, though his heartbeat is uncomfortably loud in his ears.

 

“This morning I was a bit too callous about it, but all I wanted to ask for was time. I need to think about it. And I need you to think about it.”

 

“So you are thinking about it!” Anakin can’t help but blurt out.

 

Obi-Wan sighs, though the corner of his lip is curling into a smile. “Always so impatient.” There’s no harshness to his words.

 

Anakin leans forward over the small table between the two divans. He’s watching Padmé in the corner of his eye. She is almost done with her second glass of wine.

 

“We’ll be leaving on another mission soon, probably tomorrow,” Anakin says. “You won’t have very much time to yourself.”

 

“I’ll manage somehow. Your antics haven’t gotten the better of me yet.”

 

With a smile he hopes isn’t too unsure, Anakin inches forward some more. “Can I kiss you again before you leave?”

 

“I…” Obi-Wan is momentarily fazed, and he puts down his (suddenly full again – Padmé is also a fantastic host) wineglass so as to avoid any messes.

 

“We’re allowed to do that.”

 

“We are.” Obi-Wan agrees slowly. “You’re allowed to.” His eyes slowly shift to Padmé, still sitting at his right.

 

She’s smirking behind her fingers. “Don’t mind me.” There’s an attractive flush to her cheeks, and her hair has started to loosen from its intricate ties in that way she only tolerates when in Anakin’s company.

 

“Do you want to?” Anakin needs to be absolutely certain.

 

“I haven’t done it enough to be sure,” Obi-Wan tells him with a faint grin. A challenge. Or an invitation.

 

In one fluid motion, Anakin steps over the table and leans over Obi-Wan, his knee between his mentor’s legs and a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself. Obi-Wan lets him fit their mouths together, and this time he cooperates, moving his lips against him, following Anakin’s lead. Anakin reaches down with his other hand to capture both of Obi-Wan’s, since he can’t seem to decide what to do with them, and holds them between their chests. The feel of Obi-Wan’s thumb rubbing against his is almost as good as the softness of his lips on his tongue.

 

They break apart for air, and Anakin takes the time to examine the details of Obi-Wan’s face. It’s much clearer than it was the other day through the haze of his drunkenness, and he finds he much prefers this. Obi-Wan holds his gaze for several moments before he blinks, and turns his head.

 

“I really should go.” He says breathlessly.

 

Anakin releases his hands and gives him room. His former master takes his time, drains his wine in a slow, languid move, and looks to the side with a smile.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Senator.”

 

Padmé is even redder than before, but she wrinkles her nose in vague amusement and her voice is level when she speaks. “Dear, if I’m calling you Obi-Wan, then you really should call me Padmé.”

 

Obi-Wan nods. “I’ll endeavour to do so.”

 

Anakin’s head is still sort of fuzzy from the kiss and it takes him a second longer than it should to realise Obi-Wan is already walking to the door. “Here!” He rushes forward and opens it. They look at each other one last time in silence before Obi-Wan steps out.

 

“I’ll see you at the council meeting tomorrow afternoon?”

 

“Yeah.” Anakin says quickly, a little embarrassed at how inarticulate he suddenly is.

 

The door shuts over Obi-Wan’s unreadable expression, and Anakin leans against it, feeling boneless. He could just crumple to the floor, but Padmé pulls him out of it by making some noise, putting away their empty glasses.

 

He shuffles over to her and unties her hair completely.

 

“That,” she leans into him, pressing their bodies together, “went really well.” She’s slurring slightly, her words coming out a bit longer than normal.

 

“Oh yeah?” Her fingers are playing with the ties of his belt and it’s very distracting. His hand combs through her loosened hair and he chuckles. “You’re very drunk, I think.”

 

“So?”

 

“Mm, nothing.” He stoops down so they can kiss and Padmé’s arms curl around his body. When they part he breathes a laugh. “You’re absolutely devious, you know that? Are you glad you managed to get me to sleep here tonight after all?”

 

She gives him another quick kiss. “Very. I get to have my way with you again.” She’s backing away, leading him by the hand towards the bedroom.

 

Thoughts and memories are swimming around in his mind, with no focus on any particular one, just the feeling of having her to himself after all these weeks apart.

 

She pushes him onto the bed and crawls on top, and they roll around roughly for a while like the pair of teenagers they were not that very long ago. The kissing gets more frantic and Padmé is half-undressed already before she speaks again. “What do you want to do?”

 

Anakin squeezes her upper thigh and continues to suck at her throat. “I don’t really care as long as you _do it._ ”

 

Her delighted chuckle rings in his ear, making him shiver, and she manages to get his tunic completely untied. Anakin groans as she crawls down his body, her mouth trailing a path to his stomach. His spine arches once she reaches his belt and his voice comes out rather hoarse.

 

“I… might like you to fuck me again.” He says. “Later. Whenever you have enough patience for that.” Clearly, at the moment neither of them has any patience for anything. His body typically needs more preparation, and their sex toys are likely in a box somewhere Padmé can’t be bothered to look for at this moment.

 

But his words have the intended effect on Padmé, who grins more broadly and then shoves a hand below Anakin’s belt. “I would like that very much.” It doesn’t take long after that before the rest of their clothes follow suit, unceremoniously tossed into a corner somewhere. She steadies herself, grabbing hold of one of Anakin’s legs as she sits atop him. She kisses his knee softly, never breaking eye contact, and starts rocking into a familiar rhythm.

 

She’s so wet already and Anakin lets out a gasp at the feeling of their sexes touching. She knows how to move so that he fits within her folds, and Anakin fights to stay still. He rests his hands on her hips but still bucks upwards with a stifled groan.

 

Padmé’s hand strokes a slow line across his belly. “It feels so good when you’re inside me,” she sighs. Anakin is mesmerised by the long sinuous form of her body, her hair falling just so into her face and over her shoulders, her mouth slightly open as she sighs again and again.

 

He can feel fingers now too and realises she’s rubbing a hand between their bodies. Padmé yelps, and then laughs when Anakin tips them over, rolling them so that he now lies on top of her. He gently nips the underside of her breasts, running a hand down the side of her body. Their position allows him to rock against her more vigorously now, and her legs rise to wrap around his lower back, pressing them closer together.

 

His face is resting against her neck and he can feel her mouth on his ear, her breathing made so much louder. The scent of her hair, the warmth of her presence; it’s almost too much.

 

He feels her come first, quivering against him and shouting his name into his hair. His insides clench up and he all but loses control, rubbing onto her frenziedly. He kisses her breast, her neck, then her mouth, and he moans when he joins her over the edge.

 

When he opens his eyes again Padmé is breathing heavily and still rubbing them both with her hand. Then, keeping her eyes on his, she lifts her fingers to her mouth and slips them inside for a second.

 

Anakin kisses her frantically, enough to make her laugh again, and tastes them both on her lips.

 

Later, when they’re lying calmly side by side and all cleaned up, Padmé takes his hand.

 

“I hope things work out with Obi-Wan.” She whispers into the darkness. “But I’ll miss you so much when you leave again.”

 

Anakin pulls her closer and rolls onto his side. “I’ll miss you terribly.”

 

She kisses his knuckles and plays with his hair for a few minutes in silence. “Will you kiss Obi-Wan again while you’re away?”

 

“I’m thinking I should wait. He still hasn’t said anything about what he’s okay with. I don’t know how long he needs, but I’ll try and be patient.”

 

“Very mature of you.” Padmé observes with a cheeky smile. He can hear it in her voice. In response he mock-bites her on the neck, though he’s careful as always not to leave any trace of it.

 

Sighing, he rolls onto his back again and stares happily at the dark ceiling. “Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“Well,” Padmé rests her head on his shoulder and rubs a hand along his chest, “I think I’m rather lucky too, you know, to have such a handsome, strong, courageous, sexy –” He starts laughing and his face heats up. “– husband.” Padmé finishes.

 

They hold onto each other until they fall asleep, and spend most of the next morning in bed as well.

 

They have a large breakfast of pancakes and fruit – ordered out seeing as neither of them can cook – and Anakin reluctantly departs at 0200, just so he’s in time for the meeting.

 

With a promise that he’ll come by and say a proper goodbye if he suspects they’ll be gone for very long, he kisses Padmé one last time and rides off toward the Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Oh jeez I must apologise for taking so long to update this. School was rough and I really couldn't afford to be distracted by anything else. But I hope you'll forgive me, for this shall be a double update! Enjoy these two chapters!

His former apprentice is only slightly late – fashionably late, as he’d no doubt put it – and for once Obi-Wan doesn’t scold him. He leaves that to Master Windu, who always seems to take a much greater pleasure in it anyway.

 

No, Obi-Wan is a little too distracted to think of giving Anakin even the slightest disapproving look when he enters the room. Now that he knows about him and Senator Amidala, he catches himself really looking at him, noticing little details about him. His hair has been combed but it’s a bit damp, obviously not long out of the shower. Anakin likes to let his hair air-dry, Obi-Wan knows, and he never, ever, combs it himself. The line of his shoulders is less tense than it usually is, and even his walk is more relaxed.

 

It’s a wonder, Obi-Wan thinks, that he never noticed it before. He sees why nobody else would – no one in this room knows Anakin better than he does, after all. But now that he _knows_ , he can’t help but dwell on it.

 

“– agree, do you, Master Kenobi?” Yoda’s voice pulls him out of his daydreaming, and, more than a little embarrassed, Obi-Wan stands straighter. He searches for something to say – _anything! Say literally anything!_ – but his mind is completely at a loss.

 

Mace is frowning at him. “We were just saying that the best course of action would surely be to attack the ship before they ever reach Arkania, take them by surprise.”

 

“Oh. Oh, yes –”

 

“We’ve contacted the planet just in case, but I’m confident you will be able to reach the Separatists in time.” Windu continued, ignoring Obi-Wan completely.

 

“Won’t the Arkanians have told the Separatists that we’re coming too?” Anakin asked from the other side of the war table. “From what I know about them, they really don’t like being told what to do.”

 

“Yes,” Mace confirmed. “We asked if they would allow us to place a blockade around their planet just in case, but they refused. We don’t know yet if they would ally with Dooku given the choice, but it’s not something I want to wait around to find out.”

 

“A risk we had to take, it was,” Master Yoda piped up.

 

“Once our informant knew for sure what the Separatists’ destination was, we had little time to act, and no choice but to contact them. Nevertheless, we’re closest. I have no doubt you’ll reach Grievous in time and stop him.” Mace nodded to Obi-Wan and Anakin. “We’ll be in contact.”

 

The meeting officially adjourned, they gather around to call their troops in and organise the launch, and Obi-Wan notices for the first time that Ahsoka is there too.

 

“Hello Master Kenobi,” She smiles at him once they’re off to the shuttle they’ll be boarding to their destroyer. “You look better.”

 

“I am, thank you.” He replies, and briefly glances at Anakin, who has the audacity to _wink_ at him before turning around to say something to a trooper.

 

Anakin loses none of his exuberant attitude once they’re in command of the destroyer either. It seems to have boosted his confidence – not that he needs it – and it’s an improvement over their last voyage of sullen silence, so Obi-Wan abstains from reprimanding him.

 

Once however, he catches Anakin looking out the viewport rather gloomily, and he inches closer to murmur; “We won’t be gone long.”

 

“I know,” Anakin waves him away gently, and they get back to planning their attack.

 

It could not have been timed better. _The Invisible Hand_ is there in plain view when they come out of hyperspace, so close that it’s obvious they have caught her unawares. They make good use of the advantage and open fire first.

 

There is no need to board her, as Grievous very quickly retreats. Try as they might to capture him, he escapes their clutches once again. Obi-Wan can’t help but be disappointed in the cyborg general’s extreme show of cowardice this time; if nothing else, their recurring duels are at least somewhat entertaining.

 

They linger only to speak with the leaders of the planet, but it is a short conversation. It’s clear the Arkanians have no interest in their war.

 

So their mission to recruit another planet into the Republic has failed, but at least Arkania remains Neutral for now. Perhaps they would not have joined Dooku’s side after all. The atmosphere on the ship after the battle is rather calm and pleasant, an unfamiliar sensation.

 

Later, Obi-Wan finds Anakin in a more secluded part of the hangars before they are due to depart again. He is busy checking supplies. “That sure didn’t take long.” He says casually, not looking up as Obi-Wan approaches. “Grievous proves himself a coward as always. Or at least, I’ll trust your word on that.” He looks at Obi-Wan and leans his back against a crate with a silly smile on his face. “Y’know, until I actually see him in person with my own two eyes, I’m going to have to keep assuming you all made him up to mess with me or something. Talk about an elaborate prank.”

 

His eyes are full of laughter as he crosses his arms and Obi-Wan has a sudden urge to kiss him. He can’t remember the last time he felt such a thing. Anakin has stopped laughing now, and from the look on his face he knows exactly what Obi-Wan is thinking.

 

Against all common sense he steps forward and closes the space between them, effectively trapping Anakin between himself and the pile of crates. Distantly he hears something crash to the floor but he can’t really bring himself to care. Some part of him chides him for being so bold, but even though this is foolish, and neither the time nor the place, still he leans into Anakin until they’re breathing the same air, closes his eyes and kisses him.

 

“Yikes.” A familiar voice has him opening his eyes again and jumping back so that there is at least a healthy metre of space between him and his former Padawan.

 

Ahsoka is standing nearby, watching them with a hand on her hip and both white streaks above her eyes raised. “Maybe check if anyone’s around before you do that.” She says, and her face gradually twists into a large grin. “I can’t believe this.”

 

Obi-Wan is frozen in place, so it’s Anakin who rushes forward to placate the Padawan. “Alright, Ahsoka, you know you can’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t laugh about it!” She replies, looking between them both with the air of a delighted child.

 

“I’ll see you on the bridge.” Obi-Wan says with a weary sigh, and he walks past them in a hurry. He still hears Anakin groan and Ahsoka’s innocent “What?”

 

Force have mercy on him. They will not be returning to Coruscant yet, and their next destination is fifteen hours away at most – quite a long time. Figuring there’s no point trying to hide from Anakin during that time (it isn’t like he wouldn’t be able to sense him wherever he went anyway), he simply retreats to his cabin and collapses onto the bunk.

 

It takes longer than he predicts, but eventually the door slides open to admit Anakin, and the younger Jedi slowly sits next to him.

 

“I made her promise not to tell anyone,” he immediately says. “I doubt she would’ve anyway, but just so we’re clear… She’s just way too amused by this, that brat.”

 

“’That brat’” Obi-Wan echoes, “is _your_ apprentice. Three guesses who she gets it from.”

 

“Oh ha-ha.” Anakin leans against the wall and looks down at Obi-Wan, and there’s some fond emotion in his eyes before he bites his lip and frowns. “Obi-Wan… Are you ashamed?”

 

Obi-Wan could roll his eyes. “Not at all.”

 

“Oh. Alright then.” Anakin trails off into indistinct mumbling and looks around the room. “So I, uh, couldn’t help but notice that you kissed me.”

 

Obi-Wan sits up, and this time he really does roll his eyes. “How observant you are.”

 

“I meant that you initiated it.” Anakin clarifies, rather snappishly at that. “Please try not to be condescending for once. I’m being serious.” He waits for Obi-Wan to nod before continuing. “You haven’t established any boundaries yet, so I wasn’t expecting you to do that. I didn’t think you would come to me.”

 

“I didn’t want to have that conversation yet,” Obi-Wan says slowly. “I still… need to think.”

 

Anakin meets his eye and smirks. “Well, _you’re_ the one who kissed me. I was going to wait until you were ready to talk again, you know.”

 

Obi-Wan falls silent, though there’s a dozen things that he could say floating around in his mind, just on the tip of his tongue. _Don’t you know how confusing this is for me, Anakin?_

 

“I can’t possibly understand what this is like for you.” Anakin finally admits. “But I can listen. I can try.” He touches Obi-Wan’s arm gently. “I want to.”

 

He looks at Anakin, once his young ward, now his peer, his best friend, the closest thing he has ever had to a brother, though not quite. His eyes are hopeful, his face the gentlest Obi-Wan has seen it in a long time, and when he prods the Force, he only finds truth, the openness and willingness Anakin is offering him.

 

It goes against everything the Jedi Code has taught them to do, and yet Anakin is proposing it wholeheartedly, as though it were no big deal, as though they _could_. As though it were obvious. The easiest thing in the universe.

 

_Easy_. Padmé’s voice comes to mind then and he remembers her thoughts on all this. _It takes much greater strength to let yourself feel_.

 

Obi-Wan knows Anakin almost as well as he knows himself. Worries what Anakin could be without him. He’s known for a long time. And he decides they are better together.

 

He tears his eyes away from Anakin’s face and looks at his hand instead. It’s his flesh one, and the weight and warmth of skin feels right against his arm. “I want to try as well.” He says at last. He doesn’t trust himself to look into Anakin’s eyes again. “I said before that I’d betray my vows for you. I’ve never been more certain that’s true.”

 

Anakin sweeps both Obi-Wan’s hands up and holds them tightly in his own, much like the last time he had kissed him, and when Obi-Wan glances up, he’s smiling almost triumphantly.

 

Obi-Wan is almost annoyed – almost – but then, it should come as no surprise. Anakin has always been able to outfox him, and he’s a terribly sore winner when he gets what he wants. He inhales deeply, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

 

“No need to talk. I’m going to take a nap. Stay here if you like, but I’d rather not discuss this today.” He turns, and Anakin lets go of his hands.

 

Anakin stays and, to his credit, manages to keep completely silent. He is a sore winner, but he also knows when to back out as well.

.

.

.

.

They return to the bridge once the ship is halfway back to Coruscant, and the admiral seems surprised, as though he hadn’t expected them to make an appearance at all. Ahsoka looks at them knowingly, her smile just a bit too crooked, and Anakin shakes his head minutely at her.

 

Obi-Wan probably doesn’t notice as he immediately turns to discuss something with Rex. The bridge is calm but, unlike their last voyage, it isn’t awkward as all hells. Anakin is quite relaxed (the nap helped), though he does feel a small amount of trepidation. He can’t stop stealing glances at Obi-Wan, thinking about his warm body lying next to his, sleeping soundly.

 

His former master doesn’t know but Anakin barely slept at all. He has never had the opportunity to see Obi-Wan sleep in plain light, with no worries about whether or not he was allowed to…

 

He is _allowed to_. The thought keeps racing through Anakin’s mind and he can hardly believe it. He steals glances at Obi-Wan behind his back and thinks this should have happened months ago.

 

A presence at his side snaps him out of his reverie. It’s Ahsoka. “You’re looking dishevelled, Master,” she’s speaking softly at least. “More than usual, I mean.” Her face is a little strained, and she’s obviously forcing down a huge grin.

 

Anakin shoots her a slightly irritated look, but nonetheless smoothes down his mess of curls. His hair is a frequent point of discussion between he and Padmé. She likes it longer, and he’s comfortable enough with himself now that he actually likes it as well, but he simply doesn’t have any clue how to care for it.

 

He pulls his Padawan closer gently. “I’m serious about this, Snips.” He ignores the way she rolls her eyes. “I’d really prefer if nobody else finds out about this.” _It’s not like we could’ve hidden it from you for very long I suppose._

 

She nods. “Of course Master! I know that, I can keep it to myself. It’s just way too much fun teasing you about it!”

 

Anakin grumbles expletives in huttese and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine, tease me all you want. Just not in front of Obi-Wan. Got it?”

 

That might have been a bit too much, Anakin thinks when Ahsoka’s expression becomes even more curious.

 

“Alright…” She says slowly. “Stars, I didn’t realise it was so serious…”

 

He’s saved from having to comment any further when the admiral approaches him. Ahsoka slinks away after a moment and Anakin can only hope she doesn’t think too hard on that.

.

.

.

.

For some reason Anakin expected everything to change. In retrospect that was silly of him. They can’t exactly go around announcing themselves, and they agree it would be a bad idea to be too handsy somewhere anybody could see them again.

 

His interactions with Obi-Wan are more or less the same, although Anakin feels a lot calmer around him than he previously did.

 

The next battle they are pulled into involves starships this time, and everything is suddenly back to normal: chaotic and wild, and little time to think about anything other than staying alive. Still, he’s a little glad for this. Anakin leads his squadron into battle with renewed enthusiasm, and for the first time in weeks he feels at peace, in his rightful element amongst the stars, with no one but Artoo for company.

 

When the battle is done they finally return to Coruscant, but Obi-Wan excuses himself after the Council meeting. Though he reassures Anakin he will come find him later, whenever that is. Anakin is sort of disappointed but respects the request for space.

 

Padmé is happy to see him back safe and they barely even have a discussion about it all besides her asking if everything went well. Then they fall into bed and Anakin tries to push it out of his mind for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week, things feel maddeningly slow. Most of Anakin’s free time is spent with Padmé, whenever she can spare a moment, and whenever Anakin isn’t busy being shot at by bounty hunters, or duelling wild Sith apprentices. Lessons with Ahsoka take up another large slice of his time of course, and between that and Jedi business, he hasn’t really seen Obi-Wan very much outside of anything work-related.

 

He confesses this to Padmé once when she casually asks how Obi-Wan is doing.

 

“Fine,” Anakin shrugs. “We haven’t really… talked much lately.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

 

Anakin realises he hasn’t. “No, but it feels like he still needs space to think.”

 

Padmé only answers with a thoughtful hum.

 

The following weekend, Anakin is called to Chancellor Palpatine’s office for a meeting with him, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan. To his surprise when he steps inside, Padmé is also there. He’s not the last to arrive, but Obi-Wan is moments behind him and, once they have all exchanged pleasantries, Master Windu gets to the matter at hand.

 

“Senator Amidala has a request for you both.” He looks at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

 

Padmé nods and steps forward. She’s wearing a long but simple gown today, with her hair in a rigid oval shape around her head. “I’ve been invited to a ball on Naboo. Normally I’d have no problem simply going with my guard; they are very competent. But with everything that’s been happening, and the past attempts on my life, well, I thought I’d call on the Jedi for help once again.”

 

“She has requested we lend her you two as her bodyguards.” Windu adds, still looking at them. Anakin keeps his expression calm.

 

“Declining the invitation is not an option. If it were anywhere else… But Naboo is my home planet, and as a former queen I really feel I need to go.” She tells Master Windu before turning back to Anakin and Obi-Wan again. “Commander Skywalker is familiar with Naboo, and General Kenobi, well… you two work so well together.”

 

There’s a sly twinkle in her eye, and Anakin feels certain only he recognises it.

 

Master Windu glances at Chancellor Palpatine. “The Jedi council has already accepted her request. We can spare Kenobi and Skywalker for a few days.”

 

“I see no issue,” Palpatine nods. “I wish I could attend as well, but I’m afraid I am far, far too busy.” He looks straight at Anakin for a brief second, and then turns to Padmé.

 

“Do you know who it is that’s after you this time, my dear?”

 

“No,” Padmé sighs, “only suspicions. But one can’t be too careful these days.”

 

“Too true.” Palpatine smiles and straightens slightly. “What say you, Jedi?”

 

Anakin nods just as Obi-Wan simply says, “I will do what the council asks of me.”

 

“It would be our privilege to accompany you, Senator.” Anakin adds, in what he hopes is a neutral, and not painfully obvious, tone of voice.

 

“Well then!” Padmé clasps her hands together. “My aides will contact your council with all the information you need. We should depart the day after tomorrow at the very latest.”

 

“Understood. Is that all?” Windu says, looking around the room. When nobody adds anything else, he nods to them all. “We shall expect you both at the council chamber tomorrow then, Kenobi, Skywalker…”

 

They follow him out of the room and, with a final nod to the Chancellor, are on their way. Windu leaves quickly in an opposite direction, and Anakin follows Padmé, who is walking along rather calmly. Obi-Wan trails behind with a guarded expression on his face.

 

“You’ve been quiet.” Anakin mumbles at him.

 

His former master doesn’t talk until they reach a more secluded area. He looks around once Padmé comes to a halt, and then rounds on her.

 

“Don’t think I don’t understand what you just did.” He’s smirking, but doesn’t sound mad.

 

Padmé chuckles softly. “I’d think you rather dull if you didn’t.”

 

“Are you even in any danger?”

 

“Oh, now, do you really think that of me? I wouldn’t have asked this of the Jedi without reason. I’ll admit to ulterior motives, but yes, I do fear I have enemies just waiting to take advantage of this situation to attack me.” She furrows her brow at him, and if Anakin knows that look – which he does – it’s enough to make Obi-Wan feel ashamed.

 

“My apologies,” he answers gruffly.

 

“No harm done.” She assures him. “I just thought it would be a nice opportunity, but if you feel otherwise, then… You don’t need to come. I don’t want you there against your will.”

 

Obi-Wan frowns, looking embarrassed. “Of course not.”

 

“Well then, it’s settled.” She aims a smile at Anakin. “I have work to attend to before we go... But I’m sure you two have much to do as well.” She walks off, pushing in between them, and Anakin is certain her hand grazing his ass is not unintentional.

 

They both watch her leave in silence, until Obi-Wan lets out a low laugh. “Did you know she was going to do this?”

 

Anakin laughs too. “No, but it feels like I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

There’s a slight awkward moment in which they just stand and look anywhere but at each other. Anakin hates this, hates not knowing what Obi-Wan is feeling. His former master’s thoughts have been so closed off lately. He could read him easily before but now it’s like there’s an invisible wall there.

 

Then Obi-Wan catches his eye and breathes deeply. “Would you like to… talk somewhere?”

 

“Alright,” Anakin agrees, swallowing down his nervousness.

 

They talk about trivial things as Anakin follows Obi-Wan to wherever he’s decided they’re going. It’s not important – Anakin gets the feeling neither of them are really paying much attention – but it feels comfortable at least. Familiar.

 

To anybody else, Obi-Wan probably doesn’t look out of the ordinary. He’s walking along at a steady pace with his hands tucked away in his sleeves and a neutral expression on his face. But he won’t quite meet Anakin’s eye and he keeps biting at his lip in a manner that can only mean he is deep in thought.

 

Soon they reach the Jedi Temple and Anakin can feel his heart beat that much harder. This is agony – he knows this feeling all too well, of being in love. He was always aware of his feelings for Obi-Wan, but on a subconscious level maybe. Now they’re on the surface, constantly tormenting him.

 

At least this time the object of his affections is explicitly aware of it.

 

He isn’t sure if that makes it any more bearable.

 

Obi-Wan opens the door to his quarters and gestures for Anakin to enter first. No sooner has the door been shut that he is pushed against it, with Obi-Wan’s hands firm on his shoulders. Anakin sucks in a breath just in time before Obi-Wan kisses him gently. He melts into it, and raises a hand to Obi-Wan’s neckline, tracing his clavicle, grabbing the folds of his tunic.

 

They part for air and Obi-Wan breathes roughly.

 

“Are you okay?” Anakin studies him, but it’s quite dark in the room and Obi-Wan’s head is almost resting against Anakin’s shoulder now.

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve wanted to kiss anyone this much.”

 

“Oh,” Anakin blinks, and tries to ignore the jolt of heat that passes through him. He feels his lip twist into a grin. “I like kissing you too. A lot.”

 

Obi-Wan breathes a laugh, hot on Anakin’s neck, and moves away to light a lamp. He then stares at him in the dim light, awkwardly standing in the centre of the room, and Anakin smiles wider.

 

“So, you wanted to talk?”

 

“I apologise if I’ve been distant,” Obi-Wan sighs, “I’m afraid I’ve been handling this rather poorly.”

 

“I did say I’d give you time.” Anakin points out, shrugging.

 

Obi-Wan shakes his head at him. “It’s not fair to you. If I’m still hesitating, it’s only because you deserve more. You deserve –”

 

“More than you?” Anakin says, huffily. “Is that what this is really about?”

 

“You deserve more than I can give you.”

 

Anakin stares, and moves closer. “Mast– _Obi-Wan._ Whatever you can give is enough. You’re enough. Kriff, how can I make you understand that?” Obi-Wan doesn’t answer, just stares back. Undeterred, Anakin continues. “I don’t know how to handle this either. Who cares? Just tell me what you want.”

 

Obi-Wan is looking at him like he can hardly believe he exists. It makes Anakin want to punch whoever’s responsible for making him this wary of a relationship.

 

“I want this to work,” Anakin says, a little softer. “I think we can make it work. And I think you do as well.”

 

Obi-Wan makes a horrid noise, something between a laugh and a sob. “Oh you think so, do you?”

 

“Well, you haven’t rejected me outright.”

 

“That is true.” He sniffs and looks at Anakin with a hard look in his eye. “I don’t know what to make of it.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated.” Anakin steps closer, reaches for his hands, and Obi-Wan lets him take them. “Just tell me if it’s too much.”

 

Obi-Wan’s expression softens. “I think… I want to sleep. Will you stay?” He waits for Anakin to nod before clearing his throat and leading them to his bed. His hands are warm and rough to the touch and their fingers fit together perfectly.

 

He waits for Obi-Wan to take the lead, and when he fumbles with the ties to his clothes, Anakin unclasps his belt and slips out of his robe too, leaving only his shorts. Their lightsabers are carefully deposited on a nearby table. Anakin reaches slowly with one hand to touch Obi-Wan’s cheek. He looks up from where his fingers are running along Anakin’s metallic joints, and lets out a breath.

 

“Is this okay?” Anakin asks.

 

“I’m fine Anakin, you don’t have to ask constantly.” Obi-Wan grumbles, but there’s no real sting to it. Anakin smirks.

 

“Well all right, then,” he laughs gently and leans in.

 

This time it’s different. They kiss slowly, arms around each other’s bodies, and there’s a level of closeness from the contact that wasn’t there before. Before long they’re lying down with their limbs tied up together. Obi-Wan’s fingers are in his hair and he shivers. One of Anakin’s hands gets caught between their chests and he can feel their heartbeats, pulsing in time with the Force around them, and he realises he’s never done anything like this with another Force-Sensitive, but it’s _incredible_.

 

“You’re being very loud,” Obi-Wan mumbles against his lips, and Anakin balks, trying to get a reign on his feelings. Has he been projecting too much? Is Obi-Wan uncomfortable? With a sigh, Obi-Wan adds; “It’s not… bad.”

 

Before Anakin can really think of what to say to that, Obi-Wan pulls up the bedclothes around them and rests his head on Anakin’s chest, fitting it under his chin. Anakin stares at the ceiling and waits.

 

“I don’t want to get into details now,” Obi-Wan finally says. “But I spent a long time thinking there was something wrong with me, not normal, or broken. I’m sure you can understand that.” He pauses long enough for Anakin to huff a laugh. “It was reinforced by others. I learned to be ashamed. And I probably… missed out on things because of it.”

 

Anakin forces himself to remain silent, but he can’t help the flash of rage he feels at those words. If Obi-Wan picks up on it he does not comment, but his arms do tighten around Anakin’s chest slightly. Not sure what else to do, Anakin lifts a hand from where it was resting on Obi-Wan’s lower back and curls it behind his neck, holding his head protectively. His auburn hair tickles at his nose when he leans down to look at his former master.

 

“You see why I was quick to assume you would be disgusted by me. Logically, I know you’re not that kind of person Anakin, but…” Obi-Wan continues. His breathing is quick and warm on his collarbone. “It’s out of my control.”

 

“Never,” Anakin says before he can think about it. “I could never be disgusted by you.” He shifts their positions slightly so that they’re on their sides now, facing each other, and he presses his face into Obi-Wan’s hair. “ _I love you._ You taught me everything. You’ve always stood by me, defended me –”

 

“ _Anakin_ ”, Obi-Wan say quietly. He sounds embarrassed and Anakin can never get enough of it.

 

“I love you so much, Obi-Wan I’m serious.”

 

They’re both silent for several minutes then, bodies tightly pressed together like they could merge into one if they just tried hard enough. There is no need for words really. For once Obi-Wan is completely open with him, and his gratitude and love wash over Anakin like a cool rain-shower.

 

Anakin hasn’t felt this safe in forever, even though he is the one cradling Obi-Wan like a protective cocoon. His partner’s presence had not been this exposed in years; it’s akin to the last time Obi-Wan held him through his nightmares – he must have been a young teenager then – but also something completely new and different.

 

This feels natural and _right_ , and he knows Obi-Wan must feel it as well.

 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan finally mutters, and if his voice is a little choked, Anakin won’t judge. He feels about ready to cry too.

 

He falls asleep before Obi-Wan he thinks, because the last thing he’s aware of it eyelashes fluttering against his skin and soothing fingers in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is so sappy, this is sappy don't look at me i'm embarrassed.


End file.
